The last time
by Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: The last time Bellatrix and Narcissa get to be together before she's taken to Azkaban.  i suck at summarys,i promise the story is better


The last time.

I held my breath as my cheek pressed up against the cold stone wall, my body shuddered with a mixture of cold, adrenaline and anxiety. I didn't want to be here. I didn't have time to be in this allay way, my front pressed up against the wall, my husbands rough hands hitching my black skirt over my hips. I didn't want his hands on at all, I hated it when he touched me. But more importantly right now, I didn't have time to spare.

Only half hour ago we had left the Longbottoms. I knew by now they would have been found, the Dark Mark I had left over their home made sure of that. I didn't have time for this, not with him. I needed to be with my Cissy. They would be coming for us, and my last hours I wanted to spend in her arms.

I took a calming breath and bite my lip, if I played along this would be over in about ten minutes and I could leave and go to her. I resisted the erge to roll my eyes as my husband tugged at me, and turned my around, slamming my back into the wall. I bite back a yelp of pain and closed my eyes instead, letting him do what he wanted so it would be over faster. And it was, fifteen minutes later he leant against me, panting and sweating, his breath hot on my cold skin. It had started to snow somewhere in-between enter and thrust and the snow flakes fell around me like white feathers. I sighed as he moved away from me, my skirts falling back around my legs, he stepped away and I watched him for long moments. He knew I wanted to leave, and he knew where I wanted to leave to go. I pushed off from the wall and shook myself slightly, shaking the snow from my hair. I met his eyes, he nodded, I Disapparated.

For the first time in my life that night, I splinched. It wasn't bad, just a few missing nails on my right hand, I didn't even notice as my sisters parlour came into my view. I stumbled once and fought to stay on my feet, reaching out to grab the thing closet to me. Somewhere to my right a vase broke, shattering on the wooden floor into a hundred pieces. The crush echoed through the silent house. A few seconds later the sound of bare feet running in my direction caused me to lift my head, that I had placed on my hand as I lent against the wall.

The next moment, she was in my arms. Her slender body shaking with the force of her sobs as she clung to me, her tears wetting my neck. I smoothed her soft, blonde hair with my blood stained hand, my other arm wrapped tightly around her tiny waist. I hushed her and kissed her head, telling her it was going to be alright. But, we both knew it was a lie. We both knew the Auras would be coming, we both knew I couldn't fight them off. These where our last moments and I felt my heart break.

She pulled away to look at me, lifting her hand to pull my wet hair from my face. I was covered in dirt and blood, but she didn't care. She thought I was beautiful in all my glory, a warrior queen. And I was, I was her warrior queen, she was my white rose, and as she pressed her lips to mine in the softest most tenderest kiss I had ever felt, my knees gave out and I slipped down the wall to the floor, pulling her with me.

The kiss grew in intensity and I felt her hands in my hair. She tugged me closer to her, pressing her body up against me. Her tears still rolled down her cheeks as I lay her down on her back on the floor and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, my hands travelling the length of her body and disappearing under the hem of her nightdress. There was no time for foreplay, no time for anything other then this last goodbye.

She gasped as my fingers found their mark, and her legs parted to let me into her. I lent forwards and placed gentle soft kisses on her neck, the way I knew she liked, the way that always made her shudder. She whispered my name as my fingers pushed inside of her, her hips instantly began to rock against my hand, as I curled and twisted and thrusted. Her soft moans, soon becoming cries of intense pleasure. There wasn't time to draw it out, there wasn't time for me to worship her body with kisses as I had done countless times before. And soon she was crying my name, her body tense and her muscles pulling at my fingers, pulling me deeper into this woman who I loved so much.

I held her to me as she trembled, telling her I loved her, that I would always love her and that no matter what happened, she was always mine and I always hers. Always and forever. She sobbed harder, telling me to run, to flee, to lie, anything to keep me from being taken from her. I didn't respond, I just held her tighter.

I heard the sound of the Aura's outside the front door. I closed my eyes for a moment and breathed in Narcissa's smell. Honeysuckle, lotus flower and roses, the smell of my Cissy, the smell of home. The door flew open and in they came, like a plague of locusts. Ten, twenty, thirty. How nice, so many against one. I stood slowly, dragging her to her feet and pushing her behind me in a bid to protect her. I felt her clinging to my arm, and I pushed her back into the wall, my own body shielding her in the front. One of the locusts spoke, he looked more important than the rest, I guessed him to be the locust leader.

In two seconds flat, he hit the floor dead. He never even saw my wand coming into my hand from under my skirt. Another one, two, three, four, then pain. I hit the stone pillar in the hall way with bone breaking force, I felt ribs crack on impact, my wrist snapped as I hit the floor. I could hear her screaming in the background and I struggled to my feet, something wet ran down my neck and back, and I lifted my hand to my head, it came away covered in thick crimson blood. I stagged backwards as a stunning spell hit me in the chest, knocking the air from my lungs.

I refused to give up, and I stayed on my feet, leaning against the now blood stained pillar for support, her screams where growing softer, and I looked around to find her. The locusts has their wands pointed at me, and I had my wand pointed at them. They had been told not to kill me, that much was certain. If not, I would have been dead. I was out numbered and now I was wounded. I was the lioness among the hyena's. Alone and bleeding, but still the most dangerous predator this pathetic excuse for wizards has ever come up against.

Rage filled me as I saw him with his hands on her. She was struggling to get to me, fighting him like a wild cat, her wand was on the floor a few feet away. She was screaming my name, tears falling down her cheeks, her blue eyes locked on me like I was the only person in the room. In that second, our eyes met. Dark and light, black and white, the angel and the demon. I whispered my goodbye to her, and she whispered hers to me, our eyes locked onto the other, no one else matters my love. You are my world, my heart and my soul, you are my everything and I am yours.

One last dance with my failing strength. One last dance for the world to remember that Bellatrix Black Lestrange went down fighting for her Lord and Master. Another locust dead, and then another, and then, fourteen years of darkness.

That was many years ago, and even now she wakes in the night calling my name, reaching for me, clinging to me. I hold her and kiss her and tell her nothing will ever take me away from her again. She calms, she sleeps.

I wake sometimes at night, sobbing into her neck. Begging her not to let then take me away, not to put me back into darkness. She holds me and kisses me and tell me she wont ever let them take me. I calm, I sleep.


End file.
